


Smile

by Ravin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Drabble, M/M, Memory Loss, podfic included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: The Asset remembers Steve.For Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 for the square "Writing Format: Drabble."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 13
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	Smile

Download the audio [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qpy6ify1quc7ntp/Smile.mp3?dl=0).  


* * *

Remembering was hard.

Memories hurt. Memories were a malfunction. Memories needed correction. Memories meant the chair.

Remembering Steve was easy though. Steve felt right in a way nothing else in this strange world did.

His broken mind presented him with images of Steve. A scrawny blonde boy always picking fights. A sickly boy, too pale, but with eyes bright and full of spirit. A sunshine smile that lit up the room.

But this Steve wasn’t the same as the Asset’s. This Steve was bigger. No longer needed his protection. This Steve didn’t smile like that anymore.

That didn’t feel right.

**Author's Note:**

> [BuckyBarnesBingo](https://buckybarnesbingo.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.
> 
> [My card](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11272.html) (and running fill list) on Dreamwidth.
> 
> [Me](https://shadow-ravin.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
